Lost Without You
by jillykinss
Summary: Sakura's going to visit her boyfriend of seven years, Sasuke, after being away for a month. Everything goes smoothly, even Sasuke being romantic. But then… AU. SasuSaku Two-shot.


{Title} – Lost Without You

{Raitng} – T

{Pairing} – SasuSaku

{Disclaimer} – Yes I hereby dis the claim =]

{Summary} – Sakura's going to visit her boyfriend, Sasuke. Everything goes smoothly, even Sasuke being romantic. But later…

* * *

Sakura could barely contain her excitement when she heard the train conductor announce her stop. _The next stop…West Konoha…I repeat…the next stop...West Konoha. _She had butterflies in her stomach, along with a type of hyperness that made were want to jump around and sing for some reason. And it was all because of one thing.

She was going to visit her boyfriend of seven years, Sasuke Uchiha.

After being torn apart during senior highschool graduation, Sakura and Sasuke maintained a steady relationship, even if they dormed on opposite sides of the town. It was a hard time back then, Sakura wanting to study in the medical profession, and Sasuke wanting to get into law enforcement. But they both worked everything out, deciding to stay true to each other, and to maintain their steady status.

Everything was going smoothly. They were both twenty-one years old; smart, in love, and totally true to each other. It had been a while since they had seen each other, since junior mid-terms had just gone out, and they decided to put off seeing each other so they would not get distracted. Well, all mid-terms were over now…so they were finally going to meet again.

And Sakura could not wait.

When she had spoken to Sasuke the day before, he had told her to come wearing something formal. So Sakura being Sakura, she woke up early, and prepared her outfit and makeup. She wore black skinny pants with back pointy heels, and a purple long-sleeved blouse that had a turtle neck, but then flowed out nicely. She had on a necklace that Sasuke had given her on her birthday, and a few black bracelets.

Her hair was curled in a few places, and her makeup consisted of light silver eyeshadow, and pink lipgloss. She didn't wear her glasses, going for her contacts instead, and wore a perfume called Music by Harajuku Girls.

She picked up her monogrammed duffel bag and sling purse, and disembarked the train, breathing in a deep breath of fresh air. Those two hour train rides always annoyed her. She hauled a cab, and prepared herself, as the scenery of West Konoha passed by her in flashes and wisps. It was mid-spring, Sakura's favorite time of year, and lots of plants and trees were in bloom. She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend…Sakura missed everything about him.

She missed his warmth, his smell, his touch. She missed the way he said her name, the way they would cuddle on his small sofa or bed. The way he treated her in bed, or the way they could talk for hours on end, lying in each other's arms. She missed it all.

After a half hour ride to Sasuke's campus and apartment, Sakura felt completely content. As she unloaded the cab and paid, she had no idea that a certain someone was watching her.

From his apartment window, Sasuke smirked as he saw his girl finally arriving. He was prepared for her arrival. He spent the whole day tidying up his apartment, actually doing his laundry, changing all his sheets, and making sure the kitchen was clean. He wore a dark blue long-sleeved button-up shirt with black pants and his black shiny shoes. He gelled up his hair a little, and sprayed the cologne she loved so much. He was also as excited as her.

She entered the apartment complex, and almost ran for the elevator. After getting off on the fourth floor, she walked towards apartment 4H, and before knocking on the door, it opened for her.

The hotness that greeted her made her blush full-out red, while the hotness smirked at her, before grabbing her duffel bag, and leading her through the entrance. When the hell did he get hotter? Overcoming her shyness, she hugged Sasuke tightly, and said boyfriend laughed.

"I thought you were scared of me for a second there!" He told her with his husky voice. His arms tightened around her small frame. "I missed you so much…"

It was Sakura's turn to laugh. "It's just I didn't recognize you! One month away can work wonders, huh?" She buried her face in his chest. "I missed you too…everyday."

She looked up at this point, and looked in his eyes. He smiled at her but, then it disappeared and he leaned down and captured her lips with his. Everything around them seemed to not matter, and Sasuke brought her toward the sofa. She landed first, and Sasuke was pressed against her.

They let their hands do memorizing, as teeth, skin, and lips became familiar to each other. Sakura sighed into the kiss, and rested her hands at the nape of Sasuke's neck, playing with the small hairs there. Sasuke trailed his hands down her back, to her hips, and resting on her thighs, where he tried to press himself closer to her.

_Geez, not even five minutes and we're already making out!_ Sakura thought.

"Mmm…Sasuke," Sakura struggled to control her pleasure, and yet to speak at the same time. She laughed when Sasuke tickled her ribs, and then she pulled on the hair at the back of his neck.

He pulled back to look at her and said, "Ow."

She laughed again, and said, "I haven't seen you in a month, and the first thing we do is make out?"

He cuddled against her neck and sighed. "It's just…I've missed you so much. Every girl I saw was you. And I know I don't say it much, but I love you."

Sakura smiled warmly, and nuzzled her cheek against his. That's what she loved about Sasuke. Even though it was hard for him to show emotions, he always tried, and to Sakura it was the effort that counted.

"I love you too Sasuke. I always will." She placed a chaste kiss on his neck, and sighed.

They stayed that way for another minute, and then Sasuke uncurled himself from Sakura. He held his hand out to her and said, "Come on."

He took hold of her slender hand, and raised her off the couch. She stretched and sighed contently, while Sasuke watched her cutely. He picked off her duffel bag from the floor, and brought it to his (_their_) room.

"Wow." She whispered in awe upon entering his room. In his free time, Sasuke liked to sketch. Sakura used to bother him and say that if the lawyer route did not work, he could always become an artist. But now, she really thought that could happen.

On every free spot of one big wall were various sketches, some of a child with a content countenance, others, a girl with a pretty smile. A few had a couple, with intimate poses, while others had such a level of passion and sensuality, Sakura thought she might cry.

She walked closer to the wall. "Sasuke…these are amazing…" Two strong arms wrapped around her frame from behind and said, "Not as much as you," and he kissed her cheek.

She placed her hands on his arms, and admired the sketches. She pointed to one with a woman on a bench, staring off into the distance. "Who's that…?"

"It's you."

She felt tears prick her eyes and reluctantly, one fell and trailed down her cheek, where Sasuke kissed it away.

"I love you…" He whispered in her ear. She shivered and a heat rush swallowed her body.

She turned around in his arms, and they kissed sweetly. They went towards the bed in the room, and fell on it together, not kissing but in a sweet embrace. Sakura sighed. And then her stomach growled.

"You sound starved." Sasuke said, one eyebrow raised.

As if on cue, her stomach growled again. Sakura smiled sheepishly. Sasuke stood up and offered his hand.

"Come on. I want to take you out to dinner."

"Dinner sounds perfect." She told him, reaching for his awaiting hand.

The couple hauled a cab, and went into the downtown part of West Konoha, where the busy scenarios of life whirled around them. There were lights, people, music, and lots of noise in this busy section of the town. Sakura always loved to come out here on dates with Sasuke. She especially loved the sales she got when shopping.

Sakura was curled around Sasuke, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, and intertwined their hands. Sasuke simply kissed her forehead, and sat against her.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"You'll see,"

"Tell me!"

"No, it's a surprise."

"Oh my gosh, I hope it's the new café with those hot waiters—"

"What?" Sasuke turned to look at her really quick.

"—and then, they have live entertainment, like the hot boy bands—"

"What the hell?"

"—oh god, I think I might faint from all the hotness if I was there—"

"Sakura shut up. We're here."

While Sasuke paid the cab fare, Sakura stepped out and gasped in amazement. They had arrived at one of the most exquisite restaurants Sakura had ever seen. It was called, 'Amor Eterno' which in Spanish meant 'Eternal Love'.

"If you're going to stand there and stare at the place all day, then maybe I should have brought you to McDonald's or something—" Sasuke said upon seeing the starry eyed look on his girlfriends face.

Sakura hit Sasuke on the arm. "Dummy! You should have told me we were going to this beautiful restaurant! I would have at least dressed up more!"

Sasuke merely grabbed his love and kissed her sensually on the mouth. Sakura's attempt at being angry with him was futile.

"You look beautiful Sakura, as always" her boyfriend whispered in her ear when they broke apart.

She smiled. "Thank you," was her quiet reply. She pecked him once more on the lips, before grabbing his hand and entering.

If Sakura thought the outside was beautiful, then she was much unprepared for the inside. The walls were painted a red wine color, and there were small square tables all over the room. Vintage French movie picture hung on the walls, and a band was playing soulful jazz in the background. The lights on the walls were dim, so each table had a little candle, setting the atmosphere to a romantic one.

The front receptionist was a tall, dark, and handsome man, who spoke with an accent. "May I help you?"

Sasuke, with all his Uchiha pride and glory said, "Reservations for two, under Uchiha."

It took the man all but 5 seconds to locate the prestigious name. "Ah yes, you requested the romantic corner table for two. Right this way,"

Sakura gave Sasuke a look, and he simply said, "Tonight is special," Sakura smiled.

Hand in hand, the couple was lead to a beautiful secluded corner, where a table was awaiting them. It had a single rose in a vase, and a little tea light candle. There was an elaborate double dinner setting, and Sakura wanted to squeal out loud.

"Thank you for coming to Amor Eterno on this fabulous night. Your waiter will be here shortly, and I hope you enjoy your meal" The receptionist said with his accent and bright smile.

Sakura was so content. The atmosphere calmed and relaxed her. As she observed her surroundings, Sasuke took the chance to admire her. He watched in fascination as her eyes widened with every new finding. He smirked at her adorableness.

"This place is fantastic…thank you for bringing me here." Sakura told her boyfriend with a smile.

"Anything for my girl," he said silkily, reaching out to cover her hand with his own. She blushed cutely.

After pondering over their menus for a few minutes, an older woman wearing a black pencil skirt, and a white blouse appeared. She had a writing pad and pencil in her hand and a comforting smile on her face. She was also very pretty and poised.

"Welcome to Amor Eterno! My name is Lyra, and I'll be your waitress today. Our special salad for the day is Chicken Caesar salad, and our soup for the day is clam chowder. Shall I start you off with some beverages?" she told the couple with a smile.

"I'll have a Cherry Limeade please,"

"Just an iced tea."

The waitress smiled. "Sure! Would you like to order an appetizer? Or would you prefer to order your entrées?"

"Well, I'm ready for my meal. I'd like to have the Sizzling Chicken Platter, with a small cup of clam chowder, please."

"Alrighty then. And for you sir?" Sasuke was glad that Lyra the Waitress didn't fawn over him like a fangirl. He decided he would be nice.

"I'll have the Breaded Chicken Breast with white rice on the side, and some kidney beans…please." Sasuke politely said. His tone was nice, and Sakura realized it right away. She patted his hand in an awarding manner, and he rolled his eyes.

"Splendid. I'll put your orders in right away, and have your drinks out soon. In the meantime, I hope you lovely couple enjoy your time. And by the way, we have a special live performance going on today, so please enjoy that." Lyra told the pair with a warm tone.

After she had left, Sakura and Sasuke passed the time…actually having a conversation.

"…so the dobe was so drunk that, not only did I have to drag his ass home, he called Hinata at four in the morning to declare his love for her,"

"No way…"

"Yeah, and she got so pissed off that she came by campus the next day, and practically screamed at him in front of a lot of people, saying that she had midterms, and he disturbed her sleep…"

"Shy and timid Hinata-chan? Screaming at her _one true love_?"

Sasuke nodded. "_I_ even apologized for not being able to control that dobe…"

"Oh god…poor Naruto-kun…And when I spoke to Hina-chan, she actually sounded angry."

"Hn. So the dobe is planning on somehow making it up to her… did you hear what he did?"

Sakura shrugged. "When I spoke to him, all he said was that he bought her something."

Sasuke smirked at her and leaned back into the chair. He turned his head, and watched their waitress appeared with their drinks. As he accepted them, Sakura marveled at her boyfriend's hotness. She couldn't believe she scored such a cutie.

He met her eyes, and smirked at her. She blushed, and he leaned over the table and kissed her. She sighed sweetly, as it was an innocent kiss.

"You're too cute." Sasuke said, chuckling.

She giggled, and Sasuke thought it was music to his ears. She looked at him seductively, and said, "You're not so bad yourself,"

Under the table, coincidentally her foot (which was bare of any shoe) managed to rub itself against Sasuke's leg. She watched in fascination as his breath hitched, and she laughed a heartily laugh.

But it was cut short when their meals arrived. As they dug, Sakura said, "Oh, what did Naruto-kun buy for Hina?"

While he wiped his chin, he replied, "He bought her a ring,"

"Really!?" Sakura practically screamed, receiving questioning stares.

Sasuke nodded. "Dobe said he'd rather give up ramen forever than to lose her. So we went to Jared's, and he bought one that day. Being the son of a past mayor has some perks…"

"Aww…that's so romantic…I can't wait to hear about when he proposes. Hinata is gonna be so happy…" And Sakura broke off into a dreamy sigh, and Sasuke watched amused as he continued eating his meal.

All of a sudden, a smooth lady-like voice wafted into the large room, alerting everyone. There was a woman standing on the stage, and Sasuke recognized it as their waitress.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I would just like to thank you all for joining us this evening, here at Amor Eterno. I also have the great pleasure of announcing our Live Performance. So please give it up, for Robin Thicke, performing his hit song, 'Lost Without You'!"_

As the restaurant erupted in applauds, a young, handsome man walked out onto the stage. He was a cutie, and you could hear the whoops from all the women in the place. Even Sakura squealed lightly, and Sasuke felt some jealously. She quickly diminished those feelings by grabbing his hand, and squeezing it lightly.

"Thank you," he said into the microphone. His voice was silky and smooth. All the females were immediately entranced. "I'm so excited to be here tonight, and I hope you enjoy this performance. This song, I wrote for my wife," tons of disappointing sighs were heard, "because she makes me fee like nothing I've ever felt. And if you are here with your special someone, take the time to tell them how they make you feel. So ladies, make sure your man knows how much you love them," and he winked.

Stepping back, he prepared himself, while the band began to play a sweet, sensual melody.

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? **

**To know that I love ya baby**

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel?**

**To know that I love ya baby**

"Sakura," Sasuke said, holding his hand out to her, "dance with me."

Sakura blushed, feeling happier than ever, took his hand and said, "Of course," The couple walked out onto the dance floor, where other pairs had already begun dancing.

**Tell me how you love me more**

**And how you think I'm sexy baby**

**But you don't want nobody else**

**You don't want this guy**

**You don't want that guy**

The couple swayed with the song, Sakura with her head on Sasuke's shoulders, and him with his arms around her waist. Their bodies were close together, and they never wanted to let go. In his ear, Sakura whispered, "I don't…"

**You wanna touch yourself when you see me**

**Tell me how you love my body**

As he said this, Sakura trailed her hands down his back, making him shiver.

**And how I make you feel baby**

**You wanna roll with me**

**You wanna to hold with me**

**You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me**

**I just love to hear you say it**

**It makes a man feel good baby**

**Tell me you depend on me**

**I need to hear it**

"I'm lost without you…"she whispered into his ear. He kissed her on the cheek.

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? **

**To know that I love ya baby**

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? **

**To know that I love ya baby**

**Baby you're the perfect shape**

**Baby you're the perfect weight**

As these words were sung, Sasuke trailed his hands down Sakura's hips, and she giggled into his ear.

**Treat me like my birthday**

**I want it this way**

**I want it that way**

**Tell me you don't want me to stop**

"Don't stop…" She whispered so lightly. He smirked.

**Tell me it would break your heart**

**But you love me and all my dirty**

**You wanna roll with me**

**You wanna to hold with me**

**You want to make fires and get norwegian wood with me**

**I just love to hear you say it**

**It makes a man feel good baby**

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? **

**To know that I love ya baby**

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? **

**To know that I love ya baby**

**Cause you will tell me every morning**

**Oooohhh aww yeah baby**

**Ooooh yeah**

**Oh baby**

**Oh darlin**

**All right right**

Sasuke took the chance to spin her around, and then catch her around the waist, causing Sakura to laugh with pure mirth. When they met again, Sasuke kissed her lips.

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? **

**To know that I love ya baby**

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? **

**To know that I love ya baby**

As the song began to end, and the singer began to fade out, our main couple didn't stop kissing. Everything around them had no meaning, and they kissed with an eagerness and passion. In the moments when their lips were free, they said each other's name.

Hearing the applaud from the crowd around them, snapped them out of the reverie they shared. Sakura blushed, and Sasuke looked away, flustered. Dragging along his girl, they went back to their table, hand in hand.

They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Sasuke broke the silence by saying, "We got carried away…didn't we?"

Sakura looked away, her blush increasing and giggled. "We did." She put her hand on his, and looked deep in his eyes.

They shared a moment of tranquility, and Sasuke blurted, "I love you."

She smiled serenely. "As do I."

"Now if you don't mind…this meal and I have some bonding to do." He said, grabbing his fork again.

Resuming their meal, the dinner was not left unfinished. And afterwards they shared a peanut butter and chocolate pie. Yes, Sasuke had begun to have a _thing_ for sweets.

When the bill came, both pulled out their wallets.

"Come on Sasuke-kun…let me pay, I never pay!" She insisted.

"No."

"Please…I feel so bad."

"No, I told you tonight is special." He had already laid his credit card down with the check.

"Then at least let me tip her."

He looked her over, marveling at her adorable face. "Fine." Sakura smiled, and pulled out a tip for their waitress.

After that, the couple left, wanting to enjoy the rest of their night. In the cab ride home, they held hands, and shared a few little kisses. Sasuke told her about their plans for the week they were going to spend together, which ranged from movies, parties with friends, and the couple visiting Sasuke's parents. Of course, they would also have some _alone time._

As soon as they got to his apartment entrance, Sasuke murmured, "It's a night for celebration…" and he put his hand under her chin and pulled her lips to his.

She instantly responded, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. While Sasuke stealthily locked the door, Sakura pushed him against the wall. Sasuke smirked at her boldness. They weren't virgins, being each others firsts, but a month away was too long for them both. If felt like a year.

Tripping over each other with impatience, Sasuke led her to his bedroom, their jackets and shirts miraculously off already. They landed on the bed, Sasuke on top. He trailed his fingers down Sakura's bare back, stopping on top of her bra strap and unclasping it. He didn't remove it though…just simply had it open and ready. Sakura was running her fingers all over his abs, loving how buff he was. She really did pick a winner.

Sasuke broke the kiss when they needed oxygen, but brought them to her neck. His hands came to rest on her thighs, and he heard her breath hitch, causing him to smirk and his ego to feel really good =]. Yet, two could play at that game, and Sakura arched her chest into his, making Sasuke shiver. She began to draw intricate designs on his back and chest, going lower and lower.

But when her fingers got to button of his pants, Sasuke pulled away.

"I…I can't do this…" He got off her, and stood up, ruffling his hair with his hand.

Sasuke was really confused. Sasuke never denied her…Flustered, she sat up, and crossed her arms over her chest, putting her bra back in place.

"Sasuke…what's wrong?" Sakura felt rejection wash through her, and was saddened.

"Sakura I just…I have to tell you something." He looked hurt and scared at the same time.

She stood up immediately. She realized her body was shaking in a nervous rhythm.

"What…is it?" she merely whispered. She walked towards him in an effort to console him, but he huffed off, and sat on the bed again.

"Well there was this party the night of the last exam…And the dobe brought me and the guys to it. And I got drunk." He managed to say.

"Ok, you got drunk…that happens to everyone-"

"But I'm not done," Sakura had a feeling where this might go. "Well, I kinda passed out, and I don't remember what happened the rest of the night. But when I woke up I was in a bed."

Sakura held her breath, and stared at him. A model of a perfect man, cold and hurting, but still trying to make an effort to connect with others…

"And there was a girl with me…It was Karin. We weren't naked or anything, but I moved and woke her up, and I shouted at her 'What happened last night !?'"

Sakura gulped.

"She tried to calm me down and pull me back into bed. But I kept shouting at her, asking her over and over. She finally told me though, after I threatened to tell Suigetsu that she tried to literally rape me."

The pink haired girl still stood scared in front of him.

"She said we made out and fooled around a lot, but we never had sex, because we both passed out."

Sakura just stared at him. He looked at her and saw confusion and hurt flash through her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I messed up. We were doing so well…and I screwed up really bad" He went over to her, but she took a step back. "Sakura? Say something…I'm dying here."

"I…" Sakura whispered.

"I understand if you want to break up with me." He told her, still facing her confused face. His voice was hoarse, as if _she_ had just said she cheated on him.

But then she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him soundly and passionately. "I did not deserve that. Why aren't you breaking up with me? I screwed up…"

She simply let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not breaking up with you. Why would I do that?"

"Because I-"

"Please, spare me of saying it again. Sasuke, you told me though. I didn't have to hear it through someone else. _You_ told me. You were being honest." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Besides, I know you really can't hold down alcohol. And it pretty much sounds like _Karin_ took advantage of you. Ugh that…whore…" Sakura looked away in disgust. "But nevertheless, I forgive you."

Sasuke looked relieved. He grabbed her hand. "Really?"

"Yes, now enjoy it before I change my mind." She said jokingly. How could she not forgive him? Never throughout their **entire** relationship had something like this ever happened. Sure they had fought, and argued, but they never cheated at all, no matter how tempting it could have been. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha. I always have and nothing will ever stop me from loving you."

He placed a kiss on the back of her palm. "Thank you. I don't deserve this but thank you. And Sakura, I love you as well."

She looked at him evilly then. "But you know you have to make it up to me though, huh little Sasu-chan?" She placed a hand on his chest, and pushed him back harshly. He fell back abruptly, and looked confused.

Sakura climbed atop him, straddling his waist, and brought her lips to his ear. "You're going to show me how much you love me."

Sasuke smirked and let her take control when she claimed his lips with her own. He was glad to have a forgiving girlfriend. He didn't know what he would do without her.

Later, when they were both sated and happy, and snuggled together in Sasuke's white bed sheets, Sasuke took the peaceful atmosphere to thank Kami that his girlfriend was one-of-a-kind. He trailed his fingers up and down her spine, earning a blissful and sleepy sigh from his lover.

Thinking about his life without her, made his mind wander to the black little velvet box that lay concealed in a secret compartment of one of his many old books on his grand shelf.

It was funny how, when Sasuke told Sakura the story of Naruto's Drunk Stunt, he didn't mention that when Naruto bought Hinata ring…well he bought one for her too. And their mini-vacation together would be the perfect scene for his proposal.

He _was_ going to propose to her this evening, so that their week would be all about them, but….

…then he would remember the morning he woke up and Karin was in bed with him.

It did hurt though, the feeling of betrayal that flowed within him. It wasn't really his fault though…who could blame him for wanting to have fun and drink? No one was perfect.

He would do it this week though, definitely. If it was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Part two coming out soon, I'm almost finished with it!

R + R and you get free virtual cookies! {I know you can't resist XP}

=] Thankssss!


End file.
